Just A Dream 5 Seconds of Summer
by Trinity Carlyle
Summary: After meeting the Australian band 5 Seconds of Summer at a meet-and-greet, Oari, Phoenix, and Trinity become closer than they could have ever imagined with their idols... Though, sometimes they're more idiots than idols. Same difference, right? Eventually, the fairytale must come to an end somewhere, but was it all Just A Dream?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

As I finish tying my shoe, I hear Oari call from the living room, "Tree, are you ready?"

"Yeah," I yell at the top of my lungs, knowing she wouldn't hear me otherwise. I grab my bag, and run into the small room of which Phoenix inhabited, "Fee, let's go. Oari's getting impatient."

"Are you sure she isn't just hungry?" she asks as she slips on a 5 Seconds of Summer crop top that was originally a t-shirt.

I contemplate the idea, realizing how accurate it was, "While that's more than likely true, she has a reason to this time. If we don't leave soon, we'll be late for the concert."

Realization spread across her face, "Crap. Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and raced across the hall, grabbing Oari's arm as well. She then pulled us out the door, barely remembering the keys.

On the way to Dallas, we threw in our Sounds Good Feels Good album, getting ourselves pumped for the show and meet-and-greet ahead. Oari wouldn't shut up about Ashton, Phoenix sang along to every song as loud as she could, and I drove quietly trying to save my voice as much as possible, knowing by the end of the night it would be gone if I wasn't careful.

Two and a half hours later, we reached Energy Pavilion, the concert arena, in which 5 Seconds of Summer would be holding their show for the night, and we couldn't have been more excited! With an hour left to spare, we decided to look at some of the merchandise for sale. While the 'sisters' bought shirts, I settled for an extra large, extra comfortable hoodie. I slipped on my new apparel as we made our way to our seats, which were surprisingly close to the stage. How we ever managed to get enough money for all of this, I have no idea, but right now, all I can do is wait for them to make their way on stage.

After four hours of listening to angel-like voices sing, we were finally able to make our way to the meet-and-greet, that had an incredibly long line... That line being _behind_ us, we were towards the front fairly quickly.

As we entered the room the four Australian boys occupied, I calmed myself internally, which differed from the reaction of my roommates. Example? Oari screamed and rammed into Ashton hugging him before continuing to hug the others, Calum and Michael being embraced at the same time. Counter example to the previous example? Phoenix froze. Completely. Se just stood there stunned, staring at them all.

Deciding to be decently normal, I wave and utter a quick hello in between chattering. Then, Oreo turns evil, "Introductions! I'm Oari. The short blonde over there is Tree, and Fee, why don't you introduce yourself?"

A mix of anger and horror flash across her face before stuttering quietly, "I-I-I-I-I'm Ph-Ph-Ph-Phoenix." Her cheeks turned as red as her brightly died hair.

"Is your stutter natural?" Ashton asks sounding genuinely curious.

"N-," she was cut off by Curly Top, "Yep. 100%! She does it _all_ of the time!"

I heard Michael mutter something along the lines of 'Really? Natural? Weird.', and I shot a disapproving glare at Oari, "No, it's not. Oari just likes to mess with her sister. A lot."

Confused, they all looked at one another. Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget that Oari and Phoenix aren't related by blood, leaving it to them-or in this case, Phoenix- to explain, "We're s-step sisters. My dad m-married her mom." Well her problem has died down a _bit_.

"Okay, that makes more sense," Luke says, speaking for the group.

Oari turns to Phoenix and I, and spontaneously asks, "When do I get food?!"

"When you get off your a** and go get it yourself," I reply breezily.

Luke perks up instantly, "Food? What food? Will you buy me food?!"

"Honey, as much as I love y'all," she looks him dead in the eye, "I love food more, and you will be getting none from me." After she said that, the blonde boy looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Ashton just shakes his head.

And then, out of nowhere, Oari, like the maniac she is, just starts spinning in circles and squealing at the top of her lungs until she falls on the floor. All I can do is laugh at her weirdness. It was at that moment that I realized that Calum had barely said anything at all. Strange. Well, I suppose everyone has their days.

A few more short conversations later, we're told that our time is up, so I grab my bag (and our Oari), and head out the door, into the crowded hallway, checking behind me to make sure Phoenix made it out, which she did... Luckily.


	2. Chapter 2: Paper Hearts

The next day, as I was cleaning out the bag I had brought with me to the concert the night before, a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. I picked it up to find find four numbers hastily written, with names written under each number: _Ashton_. _Michael_. _Luke_. _Calum_.

Shocked, I drop the paper-and lose any sanity left in me-, pick it back up again, and then run into the kitchen knowing that at the very least Oari would be in there. Sure enough, there she was, holding one sandwich in her mouth and another in her hand. I make my way toward the counter she was sitting on and slam down the white sheet without saying a word.

"Fee!" Oari screams through a mouth full of food after she looks at it, "Get in here! _Now_!"

"What do you wan-," she stops talking and glares at the black abyss, "That sandwich was supposed to be for me!"

She waves her hand dismissively, "I'll make you another one in a minute. Now get your a** over here. You _have_ to see this!"

"Whatever," Phoenix deadpans as she walks toward us cautiously. When she sees it, her jaw drops and I have a feeling she's forgotten about her lost sandwich. "This has to be some sort of sick joke, right?"

"I... Don't know," I answer at a loss for words. From what I can remember, the only time I had sat my bag down was during the time we were interacting with 5SOS, so I doubt it was before or after that, "Maybe we should just call them?"

They nodded and quickly grabbed their phones, nominating me to call first. Not caring which phone number I dial, I call the one above Calum's name and put the phone on speaker so the two next to me can hear.

He picks up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Is this, uh..." I panick slightly because I already knew the answer to my question, "Calum Hood?"

"Yes, this is Calum. Calum Hood. May I ask who's calling?" he seems confused.

"I'm sorry," I begin, "I just found a piece of paper in my bag earlier with this phone number, as well as three others."

"Oh, yeah! I remember you," I hear someone say in the background, "You're stuttering girl!"

I hear Calum sigh, "Ash, you don't call people things like that. Some consider it to be rude, you know."

"Shut up, Calum," was the last thing I heard from Ashton. It was then that I looked to my left to find Phoenix and Oari with phones to their ears. Phoenix was flushed and Oari was livid; she screamed and flailed her arms, obviously upset by something Michael had said. Then, Oari and Phoenix switch phones. Weird.

"Well, I guess me and you can keep talking. Wait, you are the 'Tree' who was with Oari and... Phoenix, right?" he asks uncertainly

It took everything in me not to correct him, but I get past it, and answer, "Yeah. I am."

Just as we were starting to get semi-comfortable with one another, I hear a loud crunch. And then another. I look to make sure Oari isn't eating again. Nope. Not her.

A few seconds later I hear someone, I'm assuming Michael, yell, "Luke, would you stop eating for once? We have phone guests because of you. Now, be a good 'host' and speak to them. Without food in your mouth."

Confused, I start to ask Calum for answers, but he quickly explains, "It was Luke's idea to put the paper in your bag. And, being the idiot he is, wouldn't listen to us when we told him not to. I mean, not that I'm unhappy to be talking to you, Tree, but some of our fans, as much as we love them, aren't right in their head. That being said, those numbers would've been leaked before they had left the room, throwing any privacy we had out the window."

"Oh, wow," is all I can manage. "Just so you know, you can trust us. No matter how crazy my friends can be, they always stick to their word. They haven't lost their minds yet. Not completely, anyway."

"I believe you," he laughs, and I smile in turn.

Then, my smile fades as I hear the pounding of running feet and Oari screaming, "Phoenix I'm gonna f*cking kill you!"

 _Not this again, d*mn it_ , I think to myself as Calum begins to speak again, "What the h*ll is going on over there?"

"I don't know, but it looks like I'm going to have to stop them before Oari gets ahold of Betty," I answer. Expecting his next question, I speak before he can, "Betty is Oari's butcher knife. Don't ask."

"Oh," is all he says.

"Anyway, I'm going to go stop them from killing each other," I spew quickly, "Please don't hang up!" With that, I put my phone on the table gently, swipe up Phoenix and Oari's phones (both of which still have ongoing calls) and run to the hall where I can still hear Oari screaming.

"I swear," I begin my threat slowly, emphasizing each word, "If you two do not stop... I will end both of these calls and burn the paper with the phone numbers."

"No!" they yell in unison, scrambling for the other's phone.

I hold it above my head as best I can, "Are you two going to be good?"

"Yes, mother," they say instinctively. Why they call me that, I have no idea, but that's beside the point. I throw their phones at them and get to the living room as quickly as I can without running.

"Calum?" I ask tentatively, "Are you there?"

I was afraid I would only hear silence, a dead lie, but he spoke after a few seconds, "Oh, yeah. I'm here! I was trying to get Ash and Michael to tell me why they looked their puppy had just gotten run over. But then, they got a new kitten, or something like that."

I raise my eyebrows despite the fact that he can't see me, and voice my thoughts, "First of all, you have the weirdest analogies I've ever heard. Secondly, I think their mood swings were caused by me threatening to hang up on them and burn the paper if Phoenix and Oari didn't behave. It was because of my threat that they have been sitting on the couch, chattering peacefully with your band mates."

"Sounds fun," he chuckles.

"Not to be weird, but how would you all feel about meeting up? Tonight? Maybe tomorrow? Whatever works," I ask hopefully.

"I'd have to ask the boys, but I know I'd like to," he seemed excited-giddy, almost. In the background I hear shuffling and muffled voices.

"Where would we go?" he asks.

"We could meet in Wichita? I hear there's some sort of food convention going on at Lake Wichita that would keep Oari and Luke busy," I suggest.

More muffling and shuffling, "That's fine with us as long as Oreo and Phoenix are okay with it."

I do a 180 turn, hoping they hear at least a little bit of the conversation. Though, judging by the creepy grin on their faces, they heard the whole thing, "They're more than happy with the plan."

"Awesome!" Calum exclaims, "We'll be there as soon as possible!" Then, he hangs up.

I turn back to my roommates, "Get yourselves ready because in less than an hour we're headed for Wichita Falls!"

Their eye widen as they quickly end their calls and scramble to 'prepare' themselves. Knowing not to excite myself too much, I throw on one of my many hoodies, brush out my hair, and then slip on my shoes.

Half an hour later we're in the car driving down the road that leads to our final destination.

When I see a sign that says ' _Welcome to Lake Wichita Park_ ', I turn into the small lot next to it. Finding an empty space, I park the car, unbuckle myself, and then, finally out of the car, I'm able to stretch my legs, which had begun to cramp.

As soon as she was out of the car, Oari was gone. I needn't question her motives. The only thing I questioned her about was why she was so frustrated when she had first started talking to Michael on the phone. Her answer? "Okay, so I go to call the number, right? Well, when he picks up he says, 'Who the h*ll is this?!', and so I'm like, 'Well who the h*ll are you to talk to me like that?!'. After that he decided he wanted to talk to Phoenix, and Phoenix said Ashton wanted to talk to me. I was so happy, but... But then he couldn't pronounce Oari, so now, to him, I will always be Oreo. And... And it kind made me mad, glad, and sad. But now I get food and I-I feel better now."

After she finished saying all of that, she heaved the kind of sigh that you give when you've said a ton, but needed to get the words out of you so quickly that you don't get a chance to breathe when you were speaking.

Because Oari had left and the boys wouldn't be here for at least another hour, Phoenix and I walk side by side, roaming the park in hopes that everything would go as planned.


	3. Chapter 3: Skunk-Monkey

Apparently, Phoenix can't walk on an empty stomach. Especially for an hour. That being said, she made me spend _at least_ $10 on fries. _Fries_! It's ridiculous!

By the time we had caught a glimpse of one of the boys (namely Michael with his skunk hair), Oari was still gone. By the time they had found us, Luke was missing. Five minutes later, the two walked carrying plates piled high with food. Ashton didn't seem to be very happy about the pair being together. Jealous much?

When we came across a vacant playground, Oari shoved her empty plate at Phoenix and ran for the swings. Understanding what she was doing, Phoenix throws the plate in my general direction (not really) and the does the same. Shortly after, Luke claims the last swing, and Michael starts climbing on everything like the little skunk-monkey he is. It was then that Ashton fell on the ground laughing his little school girl laugh. Them doing that, Calum and I find a nearby bench and watched the "children" as we exchanged pleasantries.

At some point, Luke gets a bit too confident. He decides to jump off of his swing, and lands on his feet... But he loses his balance and falls on his face. He lifts his head once to simply say, "Ouch.", and then lets it fall into the dirt again. Phoenix follows his lead, and Oari laughs at the fallen two as she lands on her feet. They then proceed to chase her around the playground. As she passed under the giant play castle, Michael jumps down, narrowly missing a direct hit to her head, but still managing to hold her long enough for Phoenix and Luke to catch up so they could pin her down and tickle her.

It was definitely fun to watch. Especially when Ashton jumped in to help Oari, threw her over his shoulder, and then proceeded to run around making some sort of Indian Call. Man, this definitely wasn't what I had expected this day to be like, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Your Funeral

Before we know it, the sun was setting, and the mosquitoes had begun to bite signalling that it was time to leave. And, Phoenix being the wonderfully awkward person she is, offered the four boys a place to stay at our apartment because it was so late and Dallas was two hours away. Attempting to be polite and decline, it was Oari's turn to be persistent. It was because of her that Ashton melted like an ice cream cone on a summer day, and decided for the rest of his band mates that they would, in fact, be staying with three complete strangers for the rest of the night.

For roughly thirty minutes we argued through the phone about sleeping arrangements, and by the time we had pulled into the parking lot of he small tan building, we had come to an agreement; Calum and I would share my room, Phoenix and Michael in Nick's (A.K.A Phoenix), Oreo and Ash in Oari's room, and then Luke and Mazie (Mazie is this girl who Phoenix went to school with. She showed up a few days ago asking for a place to stay. Attempting to be a decent human being, I agreed despite Oari and Phoenix's protests. Now I understand. The truth? She's a b*tch. Luckily tonight is her last night her) are in the living room... I feel bad for Luke.

"Where's the kitchen?" the poor, unfortunate soul asks as soon as he walks through the door. Oari, already headed that way, beckons for him to follow her without even turning around to see if he was coming. Of course, he does.

Ashton, amazed, smiles and says, "This place is _awesome_!"

"I don't understa-," Phoenix didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying because she had a sudden urge to push Michael away from the recliner he was about to sit in, and onto the couch where he fell on Ashton and Calum. Then I saw Musically, Phoenix's guitar, laying in the chair Michael had tried to occupy. That makes more sense.

"Ow?" Michael inquires confusedly.

She picks up Musically protectively cradling the guitar to her as she sits down.

"Wait," Mikey starts, "You play?"

Oh, no. Here comes Stuttering Girl, "Y-yeah. I have been f-for a while." They all seemed rather surprised by this new information.

Then, Mazie walks into the living room.

"You," I point at her, "You stay out of the kitchen. Oari's in there, she's surrounded by knives, and _will not_ hesitate to kill you. And honestly, I really don't want to deal with waking up so early to go to court, pay fines, and whatnot."

A mischievous smile crossed her face as she walks in the direction of the kitchen. Oh, well. Her funeral.

"Please excuse any yelling and/or profanities that may soon ensue," I say, 'formally' apologizing.

From the kitchen we can hear Oari screeching, "Get the f*ck out of my kitchen you she-demon! Don't make me get out Vetty! Because when Betty comes out," she laughs that murderous laugh of hers, "She stops for nothing."

Phoenix is off for the races when she hears that. All of the boys except for Calum seemed thoroughly scared. If they stick around long enough they'll get used to it eventually. Maybe? Who knows.

Then, Mazie comes stomping through the room and down the stairs, so I decide to yell, "I told you so!" Childish, yes, but it was necessary.

"Shut up!" she snaps, making me laugh. _3... 2... 1..._ , I count down in my head. She would soon realize that she couldn't leave, and then storm to the extra room we use as a study, or something similar. A second later, the door slams and she's back upstairs.

Traumatized, Luke slinks into the room half a cookie hanging out of his mouth. He then climbed into Calum's lap and curled up into a ball.

"Aww," Calum coos, "Did Oari scare little Lukey with her big knife?" 'Lukey' nods making the rest of us laugh, "Don't worry, Cal's here now. Okay. Time to get off. You're a big boy. A very big boy who is crushing Cal." With that, he pushes him out of his lap. They're so weird, and I don't understand them half of the time, but who cares. It makes things a lot more fun.

Just barely a minute later, Oari comes in, sprawls her body across the floor calmly and just starts laughing. Because her face was turning an unhealthy shade of red, I ave a feeling I need to stop her, but anything I would have to do would only make it worse. Meh. Why everyone seems to have some sort of death wish tonight, I have no idea, but as I had said before, it's their funeral.


End file.
